Philip L'Oro International Pictures
History Philip L'Oro International Pictures (also known as Philip L'Oro Films) was a company founded in 1987 by Edward John R. Taber better known as Philip L'Oro as his usual name who have been producing several low-budget video tapes of films and cartoons. He had made various VHS tapes back in the 80's since the invention of VHS in the late 70's. He produced a range of low-budget VHS tapes in shops in the UK on the Take 2 Plus label with films like the Lemon Popsicle series. He also released many titles with cartoons like Sport Billy and Princess Knight in which the English title of the show was known as Choppy and the Princess. There was also another label that he made which was called Scan Euro Video that released titles like The Gun of April Morning, for example. He later moved on to do other things by putting public domain cartoons into the video labels for children, like Supertron Cartoon Videos and Krypton Force. Supertron titles had Abbott & Costello and a few others. Krypton Force released the Videotoons series from 1987 to 1989, for example. All the cartoons that appear in so many titles from labels including Children's Video Network, Funhouse Video, etc. are all public domain. After Krypton Force, The Children's Video Network was made in 1989, beginning with the Chuckle Toons series. However, only 5 volumes were made and also distributed by Krypton Force Ltd. It was also distributed by Ashreed Ltd. later around 1990. Lots of cartoons are all in the public domain from old cartoon studios worldwide like Warner Brothers, Soyuzmultfilm, MGM, Walter Lantz, Fleischer, Ub Iwerks, Disney, Van Beuren, Paul Terry, Famous Studios, and many more. Screen Original had cartoon releases taken off from the Kids Klassics video tapes from America and the Diamond Films video releases from England. It had a few titles including Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Mighty Mouse, Felix The Cat, Popeye, and more. They had so many titles in the early 90's including the Comic Toons label, also known as Comictunes as it appears in the Children's Video Network re-releases. There was also Funhouse Video which had many various titles which were released either on the Funhouse label, or on the CVN or Comictoons label. Luckily, Edward Taber had released many titles all over Europe. One of the countries that released some of his titles was Germany. It had several labels such as CVN (known as Children's Video Network for short), and of course, Fun House Video (not to be confused by the label in the UK). The Videotoons series was later moved from Krypton Force in the UK, to many labels in other countries like MCP Video in Germany, and Babylandia in Spain. The cartoon titles, however, were still a pure success, but nowadays, there are so many cartoon titles with the same old labels which are still there but really hard to find in shops, in car boot sales, and online. But that's not all, He released a series of videos for the Wolf Video Productions label. He released videos about planes and jets like Vulcans, Victors, and Red Arrows. He had a few titles like Vulcan, Victor, Flightsortie, and more. In 1987, Edward had a computer called the IMAGETECH also known as the G2 Masterpiece computer. It was an old computer that made several designs, styles, and animations which appeared on various video tapes from the late 80's to the early 90's like Children's Video Network. IMAGETECH went defunct in 1995. Gallery snapshot_007.jpg|P.L. Films logo appears at the start of Videotoons Volume 4. snapshot_106.jpg|The logo appears at the end of Chuckle Toons Volume 1. snapshot_049.jpg|The logo appears at the start of Chuckle Toons Volume 5 - The Two Little Pups. snapshot_048.jpg|The logo appears at the start of various German C.V.N. and British ComicToons video releases. Category:Philip L'Oro International Pictures Category:British Companies Category:VHS Companies